Sex, Cigarettes, and Weasels Oh My!
by wtfweasels
Summary: What happens at the mansion when Rogue and Wolverine try to have sexitimes?


Disclaimer: No ownage over hurrrrr.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing back there?"

The mansion was quiet with sleeping mutants. Everyone was either happily asleep or faking it well enough that anyone with super hearing couldn't hear them...well, except for two.

"Just shush and you'll find out!" Rouge rolled her eyes, tightening the bonds that held Logan down on the bed. If he really wanted to, he could escape rather easily, but he promised to stay quiet and wait. He hated to wait, especially when he didn't know what was to come. When you put Rogue and sex together, things always got interesting.

The man half out a half sigh, half growl, trying to restrain himself from destroying the handcuffs around his wrists. He'd been face down, naked, on the bed for a good ten minutes now. Rogue had graced him with his sight, as he had persuaded her out of the blindfold so he could view her little...surprise.

Rogue herself was all decked out. She had on something that resembled...well, it was just naughty all around. She liked the dark. And lace. And black. And that fucking whip! She had on a corset all laced up to show a nice amount of cleavage. She had on gloves, long and leather. A sort of black police hat lay on her head, shading her face in just the right way. She also wore fishnet stockings and huge boots. The best part, however, was the tutu. It was short and perfect (giving a nice little view of what was underneath, or, rather, lack there of). She had been grinning when Logan had fist saw her--shocked!

And, with the hotness level of Rogue, and the whip as a little more push, Logan has been tied to a bed. Lovely.

"Almost--"

"What are you do--"

He paused with his ears picked up a little hiss. His head jerked back and he had half a mind to just run out of a the room then.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Rogue just smiled more, holding the rodent up in the air if it was rabbit.

"A weasel!"

"A weasel?!"

"Yup!"

"What the hell is that for?!"

"You'll see..."

"What?!"

...

"No! Rogue, doll, NO!" Never in a million years!"

"Hey! At least it's not a gerbil!"

His eyes widened even further, already breaking his bonds.

"Hey! I thought I said to--"

The door burst open, the lock and splinters of wood showering the floor. A half naked Gambit stood in the door, demon-like eyes blazing in anger, intoxication, and lust. The two lovers froze in their actions to stare back at the man. They had to wait another minute before the Cajun took in the sight.

"What the fuc--Nevermind! Don't...don't tell me!"

They didn't.

"Now! You two need to shut up! I'm trying to get Kurt in the mood and--"

Rogue grinned. "He finally said ya to you--"

"No."

And her smile was gone, but now Logan had one spread across his face.

"I got him drunk."

As if on cue, they all heard this loud moan from down the hall, and what they could guess was Kurt was getting ready, or rather "in the mood" without Remy.

"Really drunk."

Logan laughed, Rogue huffed, thinking it wasn't in good nature to such a thing. That coming from the girl with a weasel in her arms and her boyfriend still half tied to a bed.

"Anyway! Just came by to say shut the fuck up. I got to back to my German boy..." before he left, he turned back with a slight smirk on his face. "Oh, and be careful, who knows where somethin' like _that_ has been."

When the door closed, Rogue turned back to Logan.

"Where were we?"

She knew how to smirk really, really well.

-----------------------

It was 3 A.M. at the mansion. Everyone was asleep now...well, almost everyone. And it didn't really matter. Everyone else would be up soon anyway.

"Oh! GOD! R-Rem--AAAHHHH!" The whole house shook with the cry as it echoed all around the halls. It traveled more that it should've, because Kurt, when he got "in the mood", well...REALLY "in the mood", he couldn't really control his teleporting factor.

So at 3 A.M., Remy and Kurt lay in a pile in the middle of the living room, the German purring softly, his tail wrapped around Remy's leg as the said male the leg was connected to puffed a ring of smoke from his mouth (thanks to the cig in his hand that wasn't petting Kurt's face).

"Man, chere, that was great. We should do it again _real_ soon."

Kurt, half asleep and still very drunk, purred into his lover's chest, snuggling in for a real good almost-morning sleep, but before he went off into dreamland, he muttered a sort of reply to Remy's statement.

"Mein gottttttt...I came s-so hard...like a fuckin' rocket!"

"...What?"

But it was too late. Kurt was asleep and he was now he was the only one in the house.


End file.
